Scarlet Night
by The Hungry Writer
Summary: What if you were thrown into a life you knew nothing about? Sara J. knows. Actually she knows better tan anyone. Follow the life of Sara J. Mora. Plz R
1. It is only the beginning

_**Welcome to my first story in the world of Fanfiction!**_

_**If you happen to stumble along this story please don't judge to harshly**_

_**Cause hey, it is my first story!**_

_**Well here goes nothing!**_

_**Vampiresforever1997 8D**_

Hello dear reader. Please don't expect a happy-go-lucky story of happiness and sugar and all that sweet junk. This story is filled with the bile of my life's story. I am Sara J. and my life was, is and always will be a living hell. To put a start to this story I must start in the past and move my way to the future.

My life had been once filled with happiness. I had loving parents, kind friends and a spotless reputation. It was stopped by one seemingly defenseless women. How wrong you would be to give in to her helpless demeanor. How wonderful that day had started before she came for me…

_Happy birthday to me! _I sang to myself as I stared at the over-proportional cake that sat in front of me.

"Don't you think this is a little too much?" I asked my mom as I sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Nothing is too big for my daughter!" My mother beamed as she gave me a too-tight bear hug. From around the corner I heard my Father sigh. He didn't exactly agree with my mothers' spoiling me. I joined in the sigh 'cause I agreed with him. Most of my "friends" hated me for something I didn't choose. I tried to squirm out of the killer hug and my mom gave me a look of distinct hurt. She bowed her head and grabbed my backpack before handing it to me.

"Have a good day at school honey." she said solemnly before walking out of the room. I slipped on my black flip-flops and ran out the door, without a backwards glance at my seemingly normal life. How wrong could I have been.

I parked my red Mercedes into the lot, barely noticing to unusual black Corvette parked next to it. _What was such an expensive car doing here? _I thought to my self as I approached the doors of the school. I could feel something…odd about the aura of the school. I shoved it aside as though it was an after thought. I shoved my way through the immense crowd, trying to get to my locker that just happened to be at the very end of the front hall. Coincidence? I think not! God, I swear each and every person in this school was out to get me. scary thought. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the annoying buzz of the bell. _Shit!_ I think to myself and I push my legs even faster. _Mrs. Savannah is really going to kill me this time._

_Sooo? Do you like it?_

_Well if you did press that adorable little_

_review button and tell me what you think!_

_Plz? For your fellow fanfictionier?_

_Vampiresforever1997 8D_


	2. please don't let it be

_Hello again, sorry for the suckiness of my first chapter.._

_Just kinda wanted to put something up.._

_well enjoy the second chapter!_

I ran into the classroom, breathing very heavily. After all the effort I put into trying to get to class on time, she barely spared me a sideways glance.

"Take a seat Miss Mora." Mrs. Savannah said in monotone and she turned what little attention she had on me to the chalkboard. I quickly shuffled over to my desk, beside my best friend Annie. I had always been jealous of Annie, not for what she had but for the way she looked. Her mesmerizing raven black hair fell perfectly around her shoulders. Crystal blue eyes illuminated her rosy face. Compared to my common brown hair and eyes, she was a sight for sore eyes. I quickly sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote one Question:

_"So what's the hot topic for today?" _I swiftly wrote. I slid the paper gently poking Annie's cashmere sweater. She looked up from her notes to look at my face. I winked and swung my head back to my notes. A few minutes later I felt a gentle push against my bare elbow. I quickly looked up to see my paper carefully folded in half against my arm. I opened it and read to my self:

"_Well for starters the word in the halls is that another kid is going to be taken today. I wonder who it will be. On a happier note I just heard that Justin and Maya broke up today! Isn't that positively wonderful? We've been after him for years! Oh and HAPPY 16 BIRTHDAY! Two more years away from finally being free!" _As I read the words on the page my heart sank. There was a microscopic chance that it is me that will be taken but still, every kid worried about it. This was something of a tradition for this school. Well at least I had something to be happy about. Justin and Maya had been dating for years and only finally I could have him. He was mine and Annie knew it. My love sick thought were pulled to a halt by someone tugging my arm.

"Come on S. J. Or both of us will be late!" with that I got up and ran through the door with Annie hot on my trail.

I had barely sat down when the P.A. did the beeping noise it did right before an important announcement.

_"Could Sara J. Mora come to the office please. If you are working with Sara please dial 407 and send her down immediately. Thank you." _I was frozen in my seat. Had my name really been called to the office on today of all days? I couldn't believe it. This was impossible. My math teacher stared at me in shock as did the rest of the class. Mr. Horret cleared his throat before speaking.

"It seems that you Miss Mora will need to go to the office at once." He looked at me in great disgust, like because I had gone to the office once I was a piece of trash. I spared Annie one fateful glance. She was on the verge of tears. Her bottom lip quivering as it did when she was about to burst into tears. _Goodbye_ I mouthed while slightly waving my hand. _Goodbye_ She mouthed back. holding one hand tightly in the other. I raised my chin bravely and walked out the door.

What lay before me shook me to my core. The front door to the principles office. I had never even been here before. Even as a child I had steered clear of this dreadful room. All the bravery I had worn leaving the classroom left as soon as I saw it. I gently knocked on the door hoping no one would answer me, but of course my wish was nobodies command.

"Come in" I heard a booming voice yell. I took a deep breath and walked into the dreary room. Before me lay the most somber place I had ever been. You could practically see the shame wafting from the gray walls and the normally vacant red chair. the only difference in the room was a women sitting in said red chair.

"Hello Sara J.. We have been waiting for you." She said as she stood up. This was the one. The person that stole away the children!

_How about that?_

_Any better? If so please press that very cute review button _

_And tell me what you think._

_Vampiresforever1997 8D_


	3. There's still more time

_God were my first to chapters short!_

_sorry for the suckiness of both! i promise this chapter will be better!_

_(i hope)_

_Vampiresforever1997 8D_

I couldn't move. This women tried to talk to me nonchalantly like me being kidnapped was nothing, which only made me more angry. I put both of my hands behind my back like I was trying to be calm. My right hand gripped the door handle.

"It is evident that you are to come along with us. We will leave in a moment." she turned around to get her bag off the floor this moment was but a few seconds long, but that was enough time to twist the handle and make a break for it.

"Get her!" I heard the women yell. Why was she after me of all people? I quickly swung open the door of the first classroom that came into sight. Yeah, with all my luck it just happened to be my math class. Mr. Horret and the class seemed shocked to see me so soon after my meeting at the office. I made this assumption in a few seconds before running towards the teachers office. I slammed the door probably louder than nessacery.

"Where is she?" a man bellowed. I could almost see everyone pointing to the door of the room i was hiding in. I examined my surroundings, looking for something that could help me. All that was in the small room was a small desk, bookshelf and a large window. I ran for the last one. I swiftly opened the window and popped out the screen. Almost as soon as I closed the window two men trudged into the room.

"There you are!" One mouthed. I turned in the direction of the forest that surrounded the school. No one would suspect that little ol' me would ever even consider entering a forest. So, of course hat is excatly where I went. I had to admit I really didn't know this forest(or any infact) as well as othrer kids did. My mom kept me on a REALLY short leash. I swerved around tree after tree, maneuvered around the debris that littered my path. I was doing fairly well 'til I tripped on a low root. It came out of nowhere...like magic. I tried to get up fast, obviously that wasn't fast enough. Because when I stood up the women was standing right infront of me. Someone grabbed my arms from behind in an iron gip so i couldn't escape.

"In all my years I have never seen a youngling run from us. Curious. Most humans would be more than happy to escape 'dreadful falls'!" Then she laughed. The way she was disgracing my lovely home angered me so much.

"Now tell me youngling, what is your name?" She asked me in a sickening sweet voice. What was with calling me a youngling? It made me sound like I was five years old. I couldn't contain my laughter, which made the women look at me like I was crazy.

"Why do you laugh youngling?" she asked. Something against my will made me speak.

"Like I would tell you MY name before you even tell me YOURS!" I lughed harder."For all I know you could be rapists or something!" The women contemplated this for a moment.

"Your logic is hard to fight against. Alright, name is Amalia. Now you may tell me your name." She spoke like I would really tell her. Ha! Never!

"No fucking way!" Then I spat in her face. She lost all joking in her features..

"Fine then. I must think of a name for you. But what it be?" She put one hand on her hip and the other was tapping her chin with a contemplating look on her face."I think I'll call you Allegra. Yes that is a lovely unique name!" She put both hands on her hips, a contented look on her face pixie-like face. Her curly blond hair whisping around her face. I just kinda snapped.

"My name is NOT Allegra! That is a italian word for fast!" I yelled, thrashing in the mans arms. Struggling to get free. I COULDN'T go! Who would befriend poor Annie? I had been her one and ony friend."NOW LET ME GO! I yelled.

"What is your real name then?" She spoke like I hadn't said a word. I finally gave in. They weren't letting me go either way so it didn't matter.

"You know my name. Sara J. Mora. You called me that in the office." Amalia blushed like she was embaressed.

"It seems I did Sara. I apoligize for the hassel I gave you, but where we are going you may not be called Sara. There you will be called Allegra." NO, no, no, this wasn't happening! First I lose my old life, then I lose my friends and family, now I lose my name? No way. Amalia glanced at her whatch and looked shocked.

"My goodness! We are ever so late! Your little stunt called for us being late. They didn't tell me you would be so fiesty!" She turned around, obviously not wooried about me getting away. Locked in the mans arms I was immobilized. Amalia murmured words i couldn't hear, she held up her hand and a blinding light formed. After a few minutes of blindness, the light was now a window/mirror like thing. In it I could see people strolling along perfectly paved streets of a place I've never seen before. A huge palace stood in the distance. The loud dinging of a clock. The streets lined with many unique little houses, each one the same but somehow different. Each blade of grass a different shade of green. This place looked like A giant paint canvas. Amalia turned around and beamed me a bright smile.

"Welcome to your new home Allegra."

_Hope you liked it! It took me forever to think up this chappie!_

_Plz! Even if you don't I promise not to be one of those authors _

_that if they don't get any reviews they won't updat!_

_I won't be Like that._

_But I would really like it if you did review.._

_Vampiresforever1997 8D_


	4. Welcome home

_Welcome to chapter 4!_

_Thank you to my first reviewer!_

_yep that's right only one reviewer on this story... can you believe it?_

_New characters introduced in this chappie!_

_enjoy!_

_Vampiresforever1997 8D_

I tried to stall, to hold back Amalia and the man. I tried to be free. Obviously that didn't work. The man pushed me toward the mirror/window thing and I was one step away from a new life and I couldn't care less. I wanted to stay where I was. I wanted to stay with my family and friends and all the things I loved. A few tears fell from my eyes, joining the sweat from running so far. I guess my mom wasn't as crazy as I thought for making me join the cross country team. I took A deep breath and closed my eyes. Happily accepting the darkness was easier then accepting the truth. With one last shove the man sent me through the portal, still holding me tight. I felt like a feather gently falling through the air.

"you can let poor Allegra go now Demitriey. There is no way she can escape now." Amalia spoke softly. I felt the mans,Demitrieys, arms leave mine. No escape? That must mean... No! I would not, COULD not accept it. I slowly opened my eyes to see Amalia an Demitrieystaring at me. Now that I wasn't running for my life I took notice of their features. Amalia had long blond hair with classic blue eyes except hers had a slight purpleish tint. Demitireyon the other hand was her complete opposite. He had black hair hanging in his eyes and his eyes were black and looked like they had no soul. As if trying to ease the tension that was all but visible in the air, Amalia spoke.

"Would you like a tour of the city or to go straight to your new home?" I quickly answered

"To my new home please." Amalia lost all joking in her features. Apparently every other kid she kidnapped wanted to see the city.

"Very well. Follow me." she said seriously. She turned away from me. Demitrieypushed me forward and I started walking after Amalia.

After a few minutes we stopped in front of a more elaborately built home. Amalias expresion didn't change as she walked towards the house. This particular house stood three stories tall, it was a pale gray colour with few windows. A rose bush dominated the garden in a elagantly place of red, black and white. Ivory was growing over the whole left side of the building. For such a boreinghouse it took my breath away. The uniqueness of it was what made it beautiful. When we got to the door Amalia didn't stop to knock she just walked right in.

"My god! If that's you Stanley, I am going to flip! If I have told you once I've told you a thousand times! We can't-" A girl fumed as she walked into the front room in a ruffled blouse and apron. She had long wavy brown hair that framed her pale face nicely. Brown eyes stood out against it."oh it's you Amalia. What do you want?" she said in a snotty voice.

"If you have to know Taralin, I brought your new housemate. A youngling for you to deal with, have fun!" The girl, Toralin, glared at Amalia angerly as she turned back to me. "This is Toralin, your new housemate. She will answer any questions you have about Asgard. You have a council meeting in two hours. Demitrieywill be here at that time. There is a dress for you to wear in you wardrobe. See you then." Amalia did a finger wave and left Demitriey following close behind. This whole time I had stayed silent.

"Hello. I am Toralin but just call me Tora." Tora said as she stretched out her hand toward me. I shoke it.

"I am Allegra and I would really like to be called by my real name Sara J., Sara or S.J. but Amalia said I couldn't be called that." I sniffed away the tears that threatened to fall and give away my feelings. Tora put on a worried look and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I was surprisingly comforted by this sudden gesture.

"Don't listen to Amalia. She just thinks she is better then the rest of us just 'cause she is older. She's a bitch and the sooner you stay away from her the sooner you'll like living on this giant paint canvas."We looked at each other and burst out laughing. I think I will like living with this girl. To my surprise a boy with shaggy brown hair emerged from the top of the staircase.

"God tora! It's only noon and you already managed to wake me up? That has to be a new record." The boy raised his his head to glare at Tora but instead his eyes found mine. His eyes felt like they were piercing through mine. Those pitch black eyes that seemed so much like Demitrieys' except these had soul."And who is this?" He asked like he had a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Wow Tristen, our first housemate in years and your already treating her rudely. This ia Allegra. But her real name is Sara J. and you know the rules in this house. WE call people by their real names." Tora turned in my direction."That is Tristan. He is the house ass especially when he is tired."Before I even got to say hello Tora had grabbed my hand and was pulling me throught the door she entered.

"Sorry about Tri. He isn't used to quests. Well time for the Grand Tour!" She yelled,probably to bother Tristen. I looked around the room to see what she wanted me to. It was a simple kitchen/dining room. Mahogany cabinets lined the walls above real granite counter tops. A huge double stove stood in this room to probably for parties. Before I could finish my evaluation Tora was draging me through another set of doors. It was practically another house.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" she said with a flourish. This particular room was a simple living room. Two dark red couches pushed against the corner with a black coffee table in-between them. On the other side of the room was a 52" flat screen t.v. and that was it.

"Well enough of my room lets see yours! The third floor is only accessible by this elavater." She pointed to a pair of stainless steel doors."Come on!" And Tora ran toward the doors. She started pressing buttons untill the door opened. For only a three story building, the ride up seemed to take forever to get to my 'house'. When I stepped out of the elavater and stopped dead in my tracks. I was shocked at what I saw. There was one black couch was against the wall with a purple coffee table infront of it. Across the room was a 50" flat sceen t.v. The walls where pitch black with red splaters. It shocked Tora as well 'cause she started jumping(probably waking up Tristen again), grabbed my hand and ran for the next room. This was my bedroom and it was beautiful. There was a four poster princes bed that was pitch black with sparkles. Red bedding was visible through open red curtains. A simple green side table was next to it, a blue dresser with a few peices of makeup on it. There was a walk-in closet as well. In the bathroom was a bath-tube with jets and tempreture control, a crystal shower and double sink along the right wall.

"Wow." Tora and me said at the same time.

"I guess I have to look at that dress." I murmured, slightly depressed. I hated dresses.

"Yah I quess you should." Tora sighed moving in the direction of the closet. Rows and rows of clothes lined the walls. A giant window placed at the end of the hall showed an image of mountains and a little cottage nestled in between them.

"Aha! I found it!" Tora brought the dressbag and unzipped it. Inside was the most horendous dress I ever saw. It was a floor length dress with fabric the pattern of fruit. It had long puffy sleeves and a lacey collar that probably reached my chin.

"AHHH!" Tora litteraly screamed, dropping the dress like it was infected."What is that thing?" She asked backing away from the thing.

"Hows about we...tweek it a little bit?" I asked with a evil tone in my voice and raiseing my brown eyebrows. Tora smiled and pulled out two pairs of scissors. An evil glint in her eyes.

"Let's get started!" and with that we closed in around the dress and nearly alltered it completely!

_Tristans POV_

This new girl was living with us? No fucking way! I didn't need another temptress. I already got one girl killed. _But she is so beautiful!_ Shut up! That's what I thought with Manomany. I couldn't love someone untill the ceremonie was complete for our year. I could wait 'til then. I hoped. I went over to the window and looked at the view of the legendary Ravens cottage. I flopped back down on my unmade bed and fell asleep to thoughts of the new girl, Raven and the ceremony of the great Spirit Mahiya.


	5. AN sorry for the inconvienience

_A/N _

_iapoligize to all my readers, i just broke my typeing arm an cannot garentee a really fast update._

_i am sooooo sorry!_

_keep reading!_

_soulandmaka4evergoanime8D_


	6. AN I am so sorry!

What I am about to say will break my heart indeed. For how sad I say this story has run it's course. At one point I was really interested in it, but now... I'm not so sure. It just seems that this story lost it's flare it had when I started writing it. Sadly I must say that until I can find the insipration, 'Scarlet Nights' Shall be discontinued temporarely. It has nothing to do with the number of reviews, though I appriciete the loyalty of them. Thank you!

From sun and eyes I sing to thee,  
Your beautiful soul sends to me.  
A message to which I can not ignore,  
And leaves me breathless, begging for more.  
A message to which sings to my heart,  
And gives my life a brand new start.  
A message to which words can't be read,  
Just as my insightful mind foresaid.  
For I knew the words would break my heart,  
That is why I must depart.  
And for today I bid adieu,  
For those words were 'I love you'.

That's for you. And I really am sorry. I leave you with that poem to show my appriciation! I love you guys! Plz keep tell ing people to read it. I won't stop forever, just a while, but I promise you I will come back! Someday!

I am so sorry  
_SoulandMaka4everGOANIME 8D_


	7. I'm back! Dreadful meeting

_**OMG! Guess what?  
I AM BACK!  
And hopefully better then before.  
Sorry about what happened I was slightly discouraged and got kinda depressed and said I'd stop but as you can see that is no longer the case.  
Now you deserve an extra long chapter!  
Happy reading!**_

_**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**_

_**Sara J.'s POV**_

I dropped the scissors to my side, took a step back and admired our work. The once hideous dress was now half decent. We cut off the collar and almost all of the sleeves so that all that was left was spaghetti straps. It now went to my knees and had sweet-heart neckline.

"Wow, we did a pretty damn good job!" Tora floored as we high-fived. "Now for your hair and makeup." She pushed me into the bathroom and onto the chair. Somehow while doing this she had taken hold of pony-tail holders, a hair brush and a curler. After about thirty minutes of shear touture she spoke in a stisfied tone.

"Voila! You are officially beautiful!" And she turned the chair around to so I could face the mirror. I truly was beautiful. My hair was pulled up into a really messy bun with two curled pieces frameing my face. Somehow she got some makeup because my eyes were illuminated by a light smokey eye shadow, mascara and lined with a little eye liner.

"Thank you so much!" I said while getting up and hugging Tora.

"Well there are bunches of parties and clubs here where you should dress up so I wanted to show you what I could do." She beamed.

"Well it's amazing! Would it shock you if i said I had never been nere a club or party of any type in my life?" I took her silence and gapping expression as a yes. I was about to say something else but was interuppted by an over-exggagerated door bell.

"That must be Demitriey!" Tora said happily. She pulled me towards the elevator and I was just 3 floors away from meeting my fate.

When we entered the foyer of Tora's house I saw Demitriey's shocked expression when he saw the modifications we made to the dress.

"What did you do to the council dress?" He yelled. Tora saiod nothing but instead pushed me in the direction of the door.

"Have fun!" She said in her happy voice. I followed Demitriey towards his car and sat in the front seat.  
From the first kilometer I knew this was going to be a long, silent drive.

We approached a large church-like building after 2 hours of driving. I started wondering why we were here. I wasn't catholic and I had no hopes of ever becoming one. I stepped out of the car, stretched and took a breath of fresh air. Other then the church we were in isolated country.

"Come on. We mustn't be late for the meeting." He said then pulled me towards the church.I quickly pulled my arm from his grip. The first room we entered was an antechamber with a small picture of a young women with pitch black hair and pale skin. Demitriey bowed slightly as we passed it. The next room we entered had chairs lined up in many rows facing three thrones. In the middle one sat a women with black hair like the woman in the picture. Beside her sat a man with the same shade of hair and a boy with blond hair. All of them looked up when I entered the room.

"Welcome to Asgard dear Allegra." The women in the middle said."I am Queen Kalma, Ruler of Asgard and here are my husband and son, Astaroth and Staccoto." What was up with this chick? Did she really think I cared about any of what she was saying. "Come dear Allegra and sit next to Amalia." I looked over to see Amalia waving at me.

"Screw you." Then I sat on the opposite side of the room. Kalma looked at me in schock cause I disobeyed her. I was fed up with adults telling me what to do. From now on I only listened to myself.

"You will not us that language in the Spirit Mahiya's temple." Astaroth said seriously.

"It seems I can do whatever the hell I want." And I kicked my feet up on the chair infront of me. The three people looked at each other. I wondered what they were they thinking...

"What being are you?" Staccato asked.

"What do you mean by 'being'?" I asked inoccently but I knew I was pissing them off.

"What species are you?"

What ever do you mean?" His face started to get red from anger.

"Tell us if you are a magic user, vampire, demon, half-demon, werewolves, enhanced humans, dangerous mortals, immortals, non-humans, ghosts/spirits, the undead or a necromancer!" He screamed.

"Calm down son. If she does not wish to tell us there are ways to find out." Kalma motioned for Astaroth to move towards me. I didn't care. What possibly could he do to me? Suddenly hewas infront of me with my wrist in his hand. He surprised me by biting into it. I screamed in pain and no one seemed to care. In a moment his teeth were gone he spit something red from his mouth. My blood.

"What being is she?" Kalma and Satccato said at the same time.

"Half-demon with the power of fire." I stared at him in shock. How could I possibly be a supernatural creature? So instead of stressing I laughed.

"Why do you laugh youngling?"

"You really think those things are real?"

"I do believe this meeting is over." Astaroth stood up and left followed by Kalma and Staccato.

"What were you thinking?" Demitriey and Amalia said at the same time.

"I just wanted to have some fun!" And I burst out laughing.

**Staccato's POV**

"I want her." I stated firmly

"Why her when there are so many other good younglings out there that are a thousand times better than her." Mom said. she was only saying this cause she already had someone in mind.

"I want her and i will do anything to get her!" I stated again.

"Yes son. Alright." I smiled greedily. I always get what I want.

**Sara's POV**

When I got home (I found it weird I already considered this home) I found Tora sitting on her couch, curled up with a book.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Totally failed it! And that dude, Astaroth, bite me!" I showed her the marks his teeth left but she didn't seem fazed. Instead of speaking she put out her arm and showed me identical marks on her wrist. "So that guy just goes around biting people?" At that she laughed.

"No. He doesn't. It is a trick he learned to learn someones species. I am a magic user. Before I got here I had no clue." She rubbed her wrist and stared at her.

"How long have you been here?"

"Seventeen years. I am 34 in human years but only seventeen here." Suddenly a sound erupted from above us. Tora remained unfazed but I freaked out and jump three feet into the air.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Tristan getting ready to come down finally." And as if on cue Tristan came down his stairs. His face was completely red as he looked at me.

"How could you blow the council meeting?" He yelled at me.

"I don't know what the big deal is, it was just a meeting." I replied calmly.

"That meeting judged how you will live in Asgard!"

"Well sorry for not knowing that!" I yelled back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tora slowly exiting the room.

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

"I didn't say sorry idiot!"

"You should of!"

"Hipocrite!"

"Bitch!"

"Go die!"

"Just stay away from me!"

"I'll do what I want!" Now my anger was bubbling over.

"Just stay safe!" He shocked me by yelling.

"Why didn't you come down when I first got here, or even say hi?" I whispered.

"Because vampires are dangerous!" I stood there stunned. He was a vampires? Holy crap. "And I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you care about me?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know! I just met you!" He yelled.

"Feels like 'Twilight' to me." I mumbled

"This is nothing like Twilight." He said still angry. "Because I know I could never fall in love with an idiot like you." And with those hurtful words he stomped back up his stairs, leaving me behind with a hurt heart and tears brimming my eyes. From behind I felt Tora touch my shoulder.

"Is he always like this?" I assked on the verge of tears. To my surprise Tora laughed.

"He just takes some getting used to. Be glad you have me for the first few weeks. I had nobody, and trust me, that was hell enough!" This time I joined her in laughing. And as I passed her to go to my room, a feeling settled within me. For I knew that somehow, I would really enjoy living here.

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah!  
How was that for a comeback?  
Sorry for the long wait,  
Temporary loss of inspiration.  
Thank you to  
Newshoes:For the awesome idea and support  
vampireprincess14899: For the help of a certain part  
This is my longest chappie yet! A whole 1,780 words! Joy!**_

_**Plz read and review!**_

_**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**_


End file.
